


A Familiar Fall

by coolerskeleton96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolerskeleton96/pseuds/coolerskeleton96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to get away from things for a while and you find yourself somewhere oddly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter, but there's more to come!

You have no idea how you ended up here. Maybe you took a wrong trail at some point, maybe the map showed old trails that had long since been forgotten, or maybe you wanted to get lost. I mean, you were out here hiking to get away from it all. Things had been pretty tough recently, and you just wanted to escape. No matter how you got here, you were now staring face to face with a huge pit.

As you gingerly make your way around its outer perimeter, you toss in a small stone nearby to test how deep it is.

You hear nothing.

As you continue pacing around you decide to take a picture of this anomaly with your phone, wondering if anyone else knows this is here. As you reach into your pocket, you slip a little and find yourself plummeting into the void. As you watched the orb of light above you grow smaller, you black out.

You wake up on a bed of flowers, surprised to find that you’re still alive. You can’t tell whether or not you were moved to lie so nicely on the flowers, or if it was just a coincidence. You look around only to find pitch blackness with a circle of life surrounding the flowers from the hole above. Everything looks oddly familiar, but you can’t place it.

After assessing your surroundings, you take the time to see how banged up you got in the fall. You’re able to stand, but very sore. Your hip hurts, but not enough to cause you any real distress. The only real problem seems to be your right arm, which probably ended up under your body when you hit the ground, causing a fracture.

You gently take off the scarf you’re wearing and wrap it tight around your arm, hoping to keep it from getting worse, then search your pockets for your phone. Of course it was in your back pocket when you fell, so it is completely broken. With an exasperated sigh you begin to walk towards the walls of the cave, hoping to find an exit to this cavern.

As you slide your good arm along the walls you eventually come across a hallway, you follow it to a beautiful arc doorway that leads to another dark cavern, with another spotlight in the center of the room. In the light sat a patch of grass. Again, you feel like this is very familiar.

You see another arc on the other side of the room, and for some reason your chest tightens expectantly as you approach the patch of grass… but nothing happens. You make it across the room and enter the arc, where you find yourself in a bright room littered with leaves, with two staircases leading to a platform with another door.  As you stood in the entrance to the room, everything clicked. As impossible as it may be, you knew where you were.  

\----

“What the FUCK”, you screamed in frustration. How could this place exist? It was a video game, one you haven’t even touched for five years or so. It was your favorite for a while and totally helped to blast off the creator's career... But it's not a real place, right? You had to be dreaming, maybe the fall knocked you unconscious, maybe you’re in a coma and this is how you’re coping. There is no way this can be real. But… whether or not it’s real at least you had some hope. In the game's prime you played it over and over again, but only ever stuck to the pacifist route. Regardless, you still know the way around this place, and you know that Toriel’s house should be up ahead. Hopefully you remembered most of the puzzles for this area, so if this is real and accurate to the game you should have somewhere to go.  

You then realize how silent it is, and that you haven’t encountered any monsters yet. You’re already in the room with the three rocks to be pushed onto switches, and the third rock isn’t there. You attempt to shrug off the ominous feeling that slowly creepy up your spine, and just cut through the water.

Eventually you make it to Toriel’s house, you take a deep breath and build the courage to knock on the door and wait. Five minutes pass, and you knock again. A few more minutes pass and you decide to try the handle, and it opens. You step inside.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” You call out, adding “I’m hurt and coming in, please don’t be alarmed” for good measure.

…

But no one came.

 


End file.
